Wonderland
by Mewmewchan
Summary: Ah, you're awake. That's good. Welcome to Wonderland. Unfortunately, it seems there are some problems in Wonderland. Something is wrong. That's not so good. But the biggest problem, it would seem, is that you can't seem to remember who you are. That's the worst.


**Hello there! Thank you for clicking on my new story, Wonderland. My name is Mewmewchan, but please call me Mew.**

**I am quite proud of my idea for this story. You see, it's like those choose-your-own-adventure stories that I adored when I was a kid. The readers can vote on what happens next. That means the chapters are shorter, but faster to write. Unfortunately, that also means that if you don't review and leave a choice in your review, this story will never continue.**

**But for now, please just enjoy the first chapter of Wonderland!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna get this done for the entire story. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. Done.**

**Now, please enjoy my story, and welcome, to Wonderland.**

* * *

"-en-"

"Wake up-"

"Len!"

Your eyes flash open, and you see a girl with medium-long green hair staring down at you, smiling softly.

When you open your eyes, the girl smiles wider, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Len, you're awake!"

You stare up at her, confused. She has deep green hair and eyes, and you can see what looks like cat ears poking out from the top of her head, but for some reason, this doesn't strike you as odd. In fact, it's completely normal-seeming to you. What _is_ strange is that she is grinning at you so familiarly, when you have no idea who she is. She's acting like she knows you-

But you aren't really sure who you are yourself.

"Wh-where am I?" you manage to choke out. Is it even safe to be talking to her?

She stares at you like this is the dumbest question in the world. But she does not stop smiling. "What are you talking about, Len? Wonderland, of course! Where else could you be, silly?"

Wonderland? Somewhere deep in your mind, the name stirs up a vast array of feelings, not all of them good. But you don't know what Wonderland means to you. You can't remember a thing.

"Who are you?"

She looks surprised now, but she still has the smallest of smirks on her face. "What do you mean? I'm Gumi, of course. Do I look any different than I ever have?"

"I've never seen you before in my life. I have no idea who you are."

You have no idea who she is, you have no idea who _you_ are, you don't know what Wonderland is or how you got here, you don't know a thing. Yet this Gumi-person is talking like she's known you all her life, and it's _confusing._ If you _did_ know her, you certainly don't _anymore._

She doesn't look like she's taking you seriously. Like she thinks you're pulling a prank. "Oh, come on. Stop pretending. It's not like you to make up stories like this, Len."

You don't feel like you'd be the type to do that, either. But you're not making this up.

_Len._ She keeps calling you that, so you guess it must be your name. But you don't even clearly reconize _that._ It seems _familiar,_ but you couldn't tell someone who that is if they asked. It's just as if you instinctively respond to that name; which makes sense, considering it's what you've supposedly been called your entire life.

"_Should_ I know you?" you ask, and the smile vanishes completely from the green-haired girl's face.

"You. . . You aren't joking? You really don't know who I am?"

You shake your head, as if doing so will make the fog within it any clearer.

"I don't know who _I_ am."

Gumi looks completely shocked. "R-really? You don't remember anything? Nothing?"

You shake your head. "Nothing. Could you please tell me where exactly I am?"

"Wonderland!"

Gumi helps you up off the ground, and as soon as you're on your feet, your head, right behind your eyes, starts to throb, and your vision starts to fade to black, but after a few seconds, the dizziness is gone. Your head still hurts, though. As if you hit it. _Hard._

"Where _is_ that, though?" you ask, no less confused after Gumi repeats herself.

Gumi smirks. "I don't think I can really explain Wonderland to you. I don't think anyone can. There was only one person who _could. . ."_

"Really?" you ask, curious. "Who?"

She smiles in this funny little way, like she knows more than you do, and she isn't sharing. "You."

You blink, surprised. "Me?"

"Well, you _could._ But you can't anymore, obviously. I think the best way to understand, would be to just look around. I can come with you, if you'd like."

You nod slowly. You don't have a very good impression of the place so far, and you don't think you want to explore it for the first time on your own.

"But allow me to reintroduce myself." She steps back and bows, saying, "My name is Gumi, the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland. And you," she looks up at you, still wearing her sly little smile. "Your name is Len, the White Rabbit of Wonderland. And as a _very_ important part of this world, I think I shall put it upon myself to assist you until you retrieve that memory of your's."

"Ok. . .kay. . .?" you say slowly, not entirely sure if that's good. Did she just say _rabbit?_ Just like her appearance, a part of you feels this isn't particularly odd. But if that isn't, you'd hate to see what is.

"So, Captain, where'd you like to go?" She asks gesturing to the path you are standing on. You're inside a forest, but to your left, down the path, you can smell, oddly, sugar, and for some reason you feel warmer just thinking of heading that way. You instantly and instinctively want to head in that direction. Like a part of your subconscious _knows_ what lays down that path. It feels _safe._

To the right, however, the path becomes narrower and the trees become thicker, and there is the strangest tint of acid in the air, which makes you very suspicious. A large part of your brain screams at you to _stay away _from whatever it is ahead down that path. Yet, at the same time, another part of you is telling you to go that way, as if you need to go that way, as if there is something there you need to know, need to see. Something you've forgotten.

But that might not nessicarily be bad. Even the part of you that wants to go that way is full of dread. As if you're better off not remembering what lays down that path.

Gumi does not say anything as you look back and forth between the directions. She seems content to let you choose your own path, as if she still has confidence in the person you don't remember being to choose the right way. Or maybe that's just the way this place works. You have to discover it for yourself.

Everything is still unclear. You hardly reconize your own name. You don't know which path is the _right_ path. But you can't stay here. You need to go. You need to remember who you are.

And most importantly, you need to _choose._

So, which way do you want to go? Left? Or right?

* * *

**Yup. It's that simple. Left or right.**

**Now, I'm going to set down some ground rules. You can't vote more than once, so, for that reason, I'm also going to say you can't vote as a guest. Sorry!**

**Also, voting for this chapter isn't possible anymore, as I'm working on the next chapter. Again, sorry!**

**Also, yes, this means that for this story, you're reading completely from Len's POV, as if it were your own.**

**Congratulations! You're a boy.**

**If you already were: Congratulations! You're a shota.**

**If you already were: Congratulations! You're a bunny.**

**~Mewmewchan~**


End file.
